Dangerous Housewives
by Melissande
Summary: The town of Wildwood Falls, Maryland is home to upstanding citizens, but what happens when the secrets of this suburban town come to light? Cast includes most of the WWE Roster, perhaps some TNA will be thrown in as well. Completely AU.
1. Introduction

Dangerous Housewives: Introductions and Prologues

Author: Mel

Disclaimer: I own nothing more than the idea and the ocs being children, etc.

Distribution: Ask.

Summary: Suburbia is always hiding the secrets of it's occupants underneath the facade of peace.

Note: I am using the characters of WWE and shedding new light on to them.

-X-

Setting: _Wildwood Falls, Maryland _In this town most of the citizens know one another or at least of one another.

**McMahon Family**

Vincent Kennedy McMahon- 61 family patriarch. He is a prominent attorney, owning a law firm, McMahon & Associates, that has been heading previously by his grandfather and father.

Linda Edwards McMahon- 58, Vince's wife of 37 years. She is mother to Vince's two children, Shane and Stephanie. Linda has stuck with Vince through many ups and downs, such as his affairs. She is a humanitarian. Also she is Wildwood Falls current mayor.

Shane Brandon McMahon – 36, Vince and Linda's eldest. He is like his father an attorney, but instead of entering the family firm, is currently the town's District Attorney. Best friend is his cousin Rocky Johnson.

Victoria Varon-MaMahon – 35, Shane's wife, as well as a former attorney of McMahon & Associates, quit to be a full time mother to Brandon and Olivia.

Brandon Kennedy McMahon – Shane and Victoria's eight year old son

Olivia Varon McMahon – Shane and Victoria's five year old daughter

Stephanie Marie McMahon Helmsley Irvine – Vince and Linda's 30 year old daughter. Stephanie is a socialite, doing mainly volunteer work. Stephanie was first married to Hunter Helmsley, a partner in McMahon. They are divorced, but share a six year old son, Jamie.

Christopher "Jericho" Irvine – 36 Stephanie's second husband. He is a shame to the family as he is a local DJ and front man for a band called Fozzy. He and Stephanie caused a scandal when they married two days after her divorce became final.

James Vincent Helmsley – Hunter and Stephanie's six year old son

Patricia Anne Edwards aka Trish – 31 Linda's niece, was raised by the McMahons. Trish is a doctor specializing in family medicine. She is engaged to Dave Bautista. She is Stephanie's best friend.

Dave Bautista – 37 a local contractor and architect, he is engaged to Trish.

Dwayne Johnson aka Rock or Rocky – 34, he is the son of Vince's younger sister Caroline. He was adopted by Caroline, but ended up being raised by Vince and Linda. Recently moved back to town after living in Miami, he is a police officer. He has a son, Xavier.

Danielle "Dany" Garcia Johnson – Rock deceased wife

Xavier Charles Johnson – Rock's seven year old son

**McMahon & Associates**

Adam Joseph Copeland – 32 year old top associate and partner. He is married to Amy and father of Ava. Chief Counsel of choice and personal attorney to Eric Bischoff.

Kurt Angle – Adam's closet legal associate, he is friends with Adam.

John Hennigan – a junior associate and assistant to Adam

Ashley Massaro – Adam's new assistant

Hunter Helmsley – 36, partner at McMahon, he is the ex-son in law. Hunter is currently engaged to Dawn Marie Psaltis.

Stacy Keibler – 26, Hunter's secretary

Jonathan Coachman – Vince's executive assistant

**Summers**

Jack Summers – 60, a retired veterinarian, he owns a farm about ten miles outside the town limits

Elizabeth Austin Summers – 57, Jack's wife, she is a homemaker

Lisa Summers Michaels – 36, Jack and Elizabeth's eldest child, she is married to Shawn Michaels. They have three children. Lisa owns a salon with Dawn Marie.

Shawn Michaels – 40, he is Lisa's husband. He owns a landscaping business.

Cameron, 13, Cheyenne, 10, and Cole, 4 are Lisa and Shawn's children.

Rob Summers – 35, Jack and Elizabeth's only son, he owns a bar 7th Heaven

Amy Summers Copeland – 31, Middle child, she is a stay at home mom to Ava Grace, 5. She is married to Adam. Lilian is her best friend.

Ava Grace Copeland – 5 Adam and Amy's daughter

Christy Lee Summers – 25, Maria's twin sister. She is the wildest child of the Summers' children. She is a waitress at Fab Mab-Moo's. She is a former stripper and recovering drug addict. Is dating Shelton Benjamin.

Shelton Benjamin – 30, owns a gym, dating Christy.

Maria Summers- 25, the baby. She is a kindergarten teacher.

Steve Austin – 47, Elizabeth's younger brother, he is a high school teacher and football coach. Lives at the farm as well.

Candice Austin – 27, is Steve's illegitimate daughter. She is a waitress at Passionate Escapades.

**Other People**

Dawn Marie Psaltis – 35 engaged to Hunter, has a six month old son, Matthew with him and is a partner with Lisa in a hair salon. They are also best friends.

Matthew Psaltis Helmsley – son of Hunter and Dawn

Torrie Wilson – 30, Stacy's older half sister, she is a waitress at Fab Mab Moos

Lilian Garcia Benoit – 31, Chris Benoit's wife, Amy's best friend, Is a wedding planner. Is Rocky's dead wife's cousin.

Chris Benoit – 34 is the police chief.

CJ and Alexis Benoit – 7 and 5 year old children of Lilian and Chris

Carlos Colon – 26 works for Shawn

Melina Colon – 25 Carlos' sister. She works for Lilian.

Molly Greenwald – 28 year old single mother and police officer

Rachel Greenwald – Molly's six year old daughter

Daniel Greenwald – Molly's five year old son

Joanie Laurer – 35, Hunter's ex-girlfriend, is a stripper at Passionate Escapades

Madison Lyn Laurer – Joanie's fifteen year old daughter

Jason Copeland – Adam's younger brother

Eric Bischoff – a local "business man" owns many seedy businesses, most well known is the strip club Passionate Escapades

Paul E Heyman – Bischoff's right hand man

Mickie James – a stripper at Passionate Escapades

Shawn Daivari – a petty criminal tied to Bischoff

Others may show up.

Pairings: Adam/Amy, Amy/Rock, Lisa/Shawn, Maria/Carlito, Christy/Shelton, Stephanie/Jericho, Lilian/Benoit, Trish/Batista, Dawn/Hunter, Shane/Victoria

-X-

This is just an introduction to my little A/U reality of Dangerous Housewieves and Wildwood Falls, Maryland.

Mel


	2. Returns and Intrigue

Dangerous Housewives

Author: Mel aka Queen Mab 319

Rated R

Disclaimer: I only own the fictional town of Wildwood Falls and some of the made up citizens. Vince owns the personalities known as the WWE Superstars.

Distribution: Ask.

Summary: The town of Wildwood Falls, Maryland is home to upstanding citizens. But what happens when this little suburban town is rocked first by a kidnapping and then all kinds of other secrets that have been kept hidden behind the peaceful exterior begin to come out?

Characters: Lita, Edge, Stephanie, Ivory, Shane, Vince, Linda, Christy, Maria, Stacy, Ashley, Lilian, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Triple H, Rock, RVD, Nitro, Melina, Carlito, Trish, Batista, many others…

Current & Future Pairings: Adam/Amy, Amy/Rock, Lisa/Shawn, Maria/Carlito, Christy/Shelton, Stephanie/Jericho, Lilian/Benoit, Trish/Batista, Dawn/Hunter, Shane/Victoria, others?

Note: This was a random idea that popped into my head. Some pairings will not last, I promise.

-X-

Chapter One: _Returns and Intrigue_

"Mommy, can I eat a hamburger for breakfast?"

"What?"

"I want a burger and chili fries for breakfast." The small voice said, while looking up at her mother.

Amy smiled at her five year old daughter Ava from her place at the kitchen island that held the sink and faced the breakfast room, where her young daughter was seated at the table with a bowl of cheerios in front of her.

"Well, too bad, chic. You are eating your breakfast and hurry up we have to go pick up CJ and Lexy and get you to school."

"But I don't wanna go to school today Mommy."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I wanna stay with you."

"That's sweet Ava Grace Copeland, but you have to go to school. Mommy has things to do today and you have things to do like learn. You'll be in Auntie Ria's class anyway. So you should be fine."

"Fine."

Amy smiled once more at her daughter. She was a handful. The little girl would not go to school if she could get away with it.

The little continued to eat her breakfast as Amy finished packing the five year old's lunch for school.

Amy looked at her watch. They had time to get to Chris and Lilian Benoit's house and then to the school. Then Amy was going to run some errands before catching lunch with her closest girlfriends.

"Come on sweetie we have to go."

The little got down from her seat and went into gather her book bag for school.

Amy just smiled as she made her way to the front door, where she picked up her purse and keys, then held the door open for her daughter as they made their way out the door and to Amy's Navigator.

-X-

"Dad do I have to go to school?" A young boy tan skin and dark hair said looking at his father, seated in the driver's seat of the 2004 Red Explorer.

The man, a tall, dark skinned individual smiled over at his son.

"Yes, kid, ya do. It won't be that bad. You're in the same class as CJ, Chief Benoit's son. You guys got along last night at dinner. Right?"

"Yeah dad, we did."

"Okay, then and I'm sure you'll make friends. You take after me. You get the charismatic part of your personality from me."

"Sure dad, whatever you say." The young boy said, looking at his father, raising an eyebrow in mock of his father's trade mark look.

Dwayne Johnson just shook his head as he laughed at his seven year old son Xavier as he turned the SUV into the drive for Wildwood Falls Primary, finding a parking place as quickly as possible.

"Alright kid ya ready for this?"

"Yeah dad. You don't have to worry; I'm not like you I'm not going to cry." Xavier said as he opened his door, grabbing his book bag.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, dad, but it's true."

"Whatever."

The pair continued to bicker amicably as they made their way across the parking lot quickly walking across it and coming upon a woman Johnson was sure he knew and three children, two of whom he and his son quickly recognized.

"Mommy, can Lexy spend the night? I want to play princess and pauper and she does to. Don't ya Lex?"

The blonde headed young girl nodded her head.

"Geez, don't you guys ever do anything fun?"

"Yes."

"Oh really what is it you do?"

"Play dolls!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah that's so great! Boring!" The brown haired boy said.

"Guys hush. Be nice to your little sister CJ. And Ava, I don't' know we'll have to ask Aunt Lilian okay?"

"Okay. So Lex is spending the night right?"

"You've got your hands full Aunt Amy."

"I know."

Just then the group noticed the presence of Johnson and Xavier.

"Hey Xavier!" CJ said thankful for another boy after a car ride with three women as CJ exclaimed upon arrival at the school.

"Hi, CJ. Hi Alexis. How are you guys?"

"Good. Hi Rocky." CJ said looking up at the tall man.

"Hey CJ, my man, what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Ya keepin' it real, buddy?"

"Yeah."

Just then Rocky turned his attention to the woman accompanying the three children.

"Amy, you're looking well." Rocky said as he looked at the brunette haired woman, holding the girl, Ava's hand. He remembered her as a red head.

"Yeah. It's nice to see you Dwayne." Amy said as she let out the breathe she hadn't known she was holding.

"I go by Rocky."

"Aww Rocky."

"So is this your little girl?" He asked as he bent down in front of the little girl that was an exact copy of the older woman.

"Yeah, this is my daughter Ava." She smiled as the young girl bashfully hid her face in her mother's legs.

"Hi, Ava, I'm Rocky." He said holding out his hand and flashing a knee weakening smile at the girl.

She smiled and tentatively held out her hand and smiled.

"Hi."

He stood once he shook her hand.

Then everyone continued to walk towards the school. Amy stopped as they reached the steps. Rocky watched as she first said bye to CJ and Alexis. CJ just absently said bye, as did Xavier, the pair quickly finding common ground in a love of Play station. Rocky just smiled. Alexis lingered a few steps from the door, waiting on Ava.

"Mommy will see you this afternoon okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"Love you too." The girl said as child and mother hugged, then child walked up the stairs and inside.

Rocky and Amy stood for a few moments as they watched the kids go in.

Then they turned to head back towards their cars.

"She looks just like you."

"Thanks. He looked like you."

"No. Xav looks like Dany."

"No he looks like you. So what brings you back to town?"

"Decided to move back. Nothing left in Miami and I wanted Xavier to be near family."

"You voluntarily brought your child here to be exposed to the McMahons?"

"Hey! That's my family you're insulting. I feel hurt!" The pair easily joked as they walked.

"Hey, you shouldn't you're adopted in remember?"

"Yeah true. So what have you been up to for the past few years or so?"

"Got married, had a kid. Pretty much it. You?"

"Army, Dany, Miami, Xavier. That sums it up."

"Still a man of few words I see."

"Hey it works for me."

"So I heard about your wife. I'm so sorry."

"It happened. I'm here."

Amy noticed how he seemed to gloss over it. They had reached her Navigator by now and she was leaning against the driver's door.

"Nice vehicle."

"Yeah. Adam said he wanted me to be safe and to drive my status."

"Aww. You married Copeland."

"Yes I did."

"Always hated that pompous jerk."

"That's my husband you're insulting there."

"So?"

"Whatever. Well as much fun as this is, I'm sure you have a job to get to or something and I have errands to run."

The pair ended their conversation as Rocky opened Amy's door for her then waved good bye to her before going to his Explorer.

He sat for a few minutes looking at the school he had attended as a child growing up in Wildwood. _Wow…I'm really home_, he thought, then turned his engine and drove off to the Wildwood Falls Police Station where he was the newest employee.

-X-

"Now, Mr. Daivari, we will do everything we can to make sure you do not go to prison for this. I promise. But you have to allow me to do my job."

"I know. It's just I can't be convicted. It wouldn't be good."

"I know." Adam nodded as he looked at one of the three men sitting across from in one of the many meeting rooms of McMahon & Associates. He was joined by his personal assistant Ashley Massaro and one of the younger associates, John Hennigan and his closest legal partner at the firm, Kurt Angle. They were all in a conference with one Shawn Daivari, a petty criminal who was associated with Eric Bischoff, who was also present in the meeting along with Eric's right hand man, one Paul Heyman, known usually as Paul E.

Adam Copeland had been Eric's personal attorney of choice for the past three years ever since he had gotten the older man off on "financial" problems. Now Adam along with Angle tended to be the primary counsel on all things related to Bischoff.

Currently Daivari was being charged with first degree sexual assault and battery against a Miss Mickie James, a known dancer at Bischoff's strip club, Passionate Escapades.

"We have this thing in the bag. Miss James has enough character flaws and mental problems alone to make this easy. So Mr. Daivari you have nothing to worry about."

The meeting ended with discussion of testimony and meetings before appearing in court. Daivari leaving with Heyman, Bischoff staying behind.

"So Adam the business we discussed. Do you still want it handled by me?"

"If you don't mind, Eric, may we discuss this in privacy?" Adam said indicating Angle, Hennigan, and Massaro.

Eric nodded.

"We'll talk on the phone and then lunch?" Eric asked, to which was answered by a nod from Adam.

Then he left.

"Well gentlemen and lady, this should be an easily opened and shut case."

"True. John could you do some background research on Miss James' mental instability and problems for what would you say Adam, the past five years?"

"Yes."

"Sure. Anything else, sirs?" Hennigan asked before he dismissed himself to do his work.

"No. Just report back when you're done."

As the men watched Hennigan leave, they shared a look.

"Are we still on for golf this weekend?"

Angle asked as he looked at Adam.

"Sure. Amy and Ava are going to be spending the weekend at her parent's place so I should be free."

"Good. I'll see you later, Adam, Ms. Massaro." Angle said as he too left the boarding room.

Adam then turned his eyes to his assistant Ashley.

"Well, Ms. Massaro, would you care to join me for lunch?"

The young blonde smiled as she finished her notes from the meeting.

"Sure, Mr. Copeland."

"Aww, come on now, Ms. Massaro, didn't I tell you to call me Adam in private?" He said smiling as he stood and walked towards Ashley.

"Of course. I'm sorry. Adam, and please call me Ashley."

"Of course, Ashley. So lunch then perhaps we get to know one another better? Since you are my new assistant."

Ashley smiled.

"Whatever you say Mr. Cope---, Adam."

Adam smiled as he figured out where to take his new assistant to lunch.

-X-

"So guess who's moved back to town." Lilian Garcia Benoit said as she took a drink of her water.

Lilian was seated at Fab Mab-Moo's Diner in the heart of Wildwood Falls, Maryland's downtown. She was joined by her best friend, Amy Copeland, Amy's older sister Lisa Michaels and Lisa's best friend Dawn Marie Psaltis.

"Rocky Johnson?" Amy said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"How did you know? Thanks for ruining my gossip."

"Well, Lil, you really aren't good at the whole gossiping thing." Lisa said, smiling at the blonde's expression.

"It's true. And I am an authority." Dawn agreed.

"Geez I feel the love."

"Hey we love you Lil, more than you know."

"Fine. So anyone know anything else about him coming back?"

"No. Why don't you dish and fill us in on blonde one?"

Amy tried not to look too interested. Rocky Johnson had been Amy's first love. She had had her heart broken when he left for the army.

"Well, Chris and I had him over for dinner last night and Chris hired him. He's the new detective captain. And he has a son…"

"Yeah. Xavier." All three other women shared looks of interest and looked at Amy.

"Hey I saw him dropping off his son today when I dropped off Ava, Alexis and CJ."

"Oh. Well yeah. Xavier is CJ"s age. He apparently lost his wife about two years ago in a car accident. It's really sad. So I have taken it upon myself to fix this."

The other three shared looks at Lilian's last words.

"How can you fix his wife dying Lil?" Dawn asked.

"I'm going to fix him up with someone. I think we all should try to help him. He's still a good looking man. If I didn't love Chris, I would go after him myself."

"Sure, Lil. But you and Chris are attached at the hip have been since we were all in high school."

"So?"

"Never mind. Well…let me think. Since we all know I am great at fixing up people." Dawn said.

"Sure Dawn. Maybe you should focus on your upcoming wedding."

"Well I have time to find Rocky Johnson a date. A wedding isn't' that hard when I have the best wedding planner in the US planning my wedding." Dawn smiled over at Lilian, who owned Enchanted Events, her company that planned weddings and major events in town.

"Well, I can." Lisa said.

"No offense sweetie, but aren't you a little busy co-owing a salon with me and having three kids and a hot husband?"

"Well yeah, but I can find him a girl. Dawn and I can, we meet loads of single girls all the time."

"No, no, no. None of y'all are qualified or have time. I'll do it." Amy said.

The other three stared at her.

"Hey don't' look at me like that. I am perfect for the job. I have no job, and I am his ex-girlfriend."

"Sure. Amy whatever you say. So who is going to find him a date?" Lisa said.

"Well ladies thanks for the thought, but really I can find my own date." The ladies all reddened as they heard a deep male voice from behind them. They all turned in the direction of the door, where Rocky Johnson stood with Lilian's husband, Chris Benoit, Lisa's husband, Shawn Michaels, Shane McMahon and Dawn's fiancée Hunter Helmsley.

"Opps." All four said together as the men smirked at them.

-X-

A/N: So what do you guys think? Too heavily AU? Boring? Not intriguing or worthy of writing more? Not much going on yet, but eh. Tell me what you think please! Mel


End file.
